Work vehicles may include beds or bins for hauling material, such as dirt, rock, sand, or other aggregate materials. The beds of these work vehicles may be unloaded (emptied) of the hauled material in different manners, including by tipping the bed to slide the material out, opening doors along the bottom of the bed so that the material may flow out, or operating an ejector mechanism which pushes the material out of the bed. These beds may also include tailgates to selectively close off an exit to the bed so as to retain material.
One example of a work vehicle with an ejector mechanism may be an articulated dump truck. Material may be loaded into a bed positioned on a rear frame of the truck at a first site, hauled by the truck to a second site, and unloaded at the second site. The material may be loaded into the truck by an excavator and unloaded from the truck by the movement of a headboard which pushes the material out of the bed of the truck.